prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 26, 2019 NXT UK results
The June 26, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on June 26, 2019. Summary The vicious Joseph Conners looked to use the full force of his brutal nature to ground Mark Andrews in the opening NXT UK contest from the Download Festival, but his high-flying opponent triumphed by hitting Stundog Millionaire into Fall to Pieces for the victory. Wearing their best suits and plastic bags over their shoes, The Grizzled Young Veterans ridiculed the fans at the Download Festival and expressed their resentment for having to be there before declaring that they were leaving for their five-star hotel and weren't coming back until their NXT UK Tag Team Title Match against Moustache Mountain next week. Ever since Killer Kelly left Xia Brookside by herself to suffer the wrath of Jinny's powerful employee Jazzy Gabert several weeks ago, the daughter of legendary Robbie Brookside has been waiting to get even. As Killer Kelly struck Xia's face with several vicious blows, The Fashionista and Gabert emerged to observe the action. Nevertheless, Brookside overcame the distraction and leveled Kelly with a Double Knee Facebreaker to score the pinfall. After besting Joe Coffey, Dave Mastiff and Jordan Devlin in a high-stakes Fatal 4-Way Match several weeks ago, Travis Banks earned a one-on-one title fight against WWE United Kingdom Championship WALTER, who showed up for battle sans Imperium and ready to earn the victory on his own. Throughout the match, The Kiwi Buzzsaw showed incredible grit, executing a double stomp off the top rope that nearly dethroned the champion and nailing a Slice of Heaven that may have put WALTER down for three if he hadn't been able to roll under the ropes and avoid the pin attempt. Nevertheless, The Ring General reigned supreme when he knocked Banks off the apron, drilled him with a big boot and a vicious chop, and obliterated him with an apron powerbomb. The onslaught paved the way for WALTER to finish off his prey with a second powerbomb in the ring for the successful title defense. Results ; ; *Mark Andrews defeated Joseph Conners *Xia Brookside defeated Killer Kelly *Ligero defeated Noam Dar *WALTER © defeated Travis Banks to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-26-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 6-26-19 NXT UK 25.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #48 results * NXT UK results #48 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #48 on WWE Network Category:2019 events